Troubled Treasure in Hazzard
by SamwiseAtHeart
Summary: Boss is up to his schemeing against the Duke Boys again. Trouble happens when two of Luke's buddies from the marines show up. Can Bo and Luke escape the swamps with their lives? This is a wild Hunt that only Hazzard can provide.
1. Chapter 1

Troubled Treasure Hunt in Hazzard

_The scene begins with a shot of the General Lee racing down the road the twelve notes of the Dixie horn blaring._

Balladeer: Good evenin' folks and welcome to Hazzard County. If Y'all were wonderin' that there stockcar is the General Lee. Those two good ol' boys drivin' the General are Bo an' Luke Duke.

_The General makes a jump over a creek Dixieblaring again in the background_

Bo and Luke: YEEHAW!

_A police car is suddenly seen chasing them with its sirens blaring and lights flashing_

Rosco: Oooh I'm gonna get you Duke boys! Come awn Flash we're in hot persuit khyee khyee. Oh I love it I love it.

Balladeer: That there is Sheriff Rosco, and his dog Flash.

_Rosco hits the jump and makes it_

Rosco: Woah, we made it Flash Khee. Now lets go get them Duke boys.

Bo: _looks behind and sees Rosco following._ Hey, Rosco made the jump for once.

Luke: Think you're losing your touch cuz?

Bo: I don't think so. We'll lose him on Old County Road.

_Rosco picks up the CB_

Rosco: All right you Dukes, pull over so I can arrest ya!

Luke: Now Rosco. You know we ain't done anythin' wrong.

Rosco: Hush. You just hush Luke. I know you're running shine.

Bo: Rosco. We promised the government we wouldn't run shine anymore, and we haven't since we got put on probation you know that.

Bo and Luke: Bye Rosco.

_Bo puts the pedal to the metal making the General disappear leaving Rosco in a cloud of dust. Rosco loses control and spins out and crunches headfirst into a tree._

Rosco: They've gone and scuffed my car. Oh I'll get them Dukes.

_Rosco picks up the CB_

Rosco: This is Rosco P……. Coltrane calling my little fat buddy. Ya there Boss?

Boss: Don't you "Little fat buddy" me Rosco, did you get them Dukes for shining?

Rosco: I lost 'em Boss, they outsmarted me again

Boss: You'd lose your head if it weren't attached to your neck. Rosco, forget the Dukes for now. Get back here to the Boars Nest you dipstick. I've got some important business for you to take care of.

Rosco: Khyee khyee I'm gone little fat buddy

Balladeer: Now I don't know 'bout y'all but when boss says somethin' is important business, its either bout money or savin' his hide. Ya also know trouble's not far behind. After all this is Hazzard. Stick 'round now y'all, this is bound to get interestin'

_Bo and Luke are in the General and have heard everything Boss and Rosco said on the CB_

Bo: I wonder what Boss is up to.

Luke: Whatever it is, it ain't good. We aught to warn Uncle Jesse that somethin's afoot.

_The General speeds off towards the Duke farm. Meanwhile the scene changes to Boss Hogg's office in the back of the Boars Nest._

Boss: Now look here Rosco. I've got a plan to get rid of the Dukes fer good.

Rosco: Ooh a plan, I love it I love it.

Boss: Rosco hush you dipstick and pay attention so this will get into your small head you numbskull. We're going to frame the Dukes by…

_Boss then proceeds to whisper in Rosco's ear. Rosco mumbles to himself as Boss tells him the plan_

Rosco: ooh… compass…. confiscate… frame 'em…. oooo khyee khyee Oh Boss that's brilliant, see that's smart. I love it I love it.

Boss: Now dodo brain go get the you know what from you know where. Oh and Rosco take that dipstick deputy with you.

Rosco: I'm gone. Oh I love it, come on Velvet Ears we're in hot persuit on an important mission in order to get them Duke Boys.

Balladeer: Any of y'all got a clue what's goin' on? Me either, let's see what the Boys are up to.

_Back at the Duke farm Bo and Luke are chopping firewood while Uncle Jesse is feeding a lamb. Daisy is at the Boars Nest_

Jesse: So yer tellin' me J.D Hogg is up to no good again?

Bo: Yes sir. _chop_

Luke: That's right Uncle Jesse

Jesse: Yer just gonna need to be careful these next couple days. We don't know what J.D. has in mind, but we do know it ain't good.

Bo and Luke: Yes Uncle Jesse.

Balladeer: Now back at the Boars Nest, Miss Daisy is doing some investigation. Even though she don't know it yet.

_Daisy is waiting tables when Rosco and Enos walk in carrying a small package._

Daisy: Howdy Rosco, care for a drink?

Rosco: Uhh… umh No Daisy Duke I don't got any time for anythin'. I'm on duty anyways, got important business fer Boss.

Daisy: Hey Enos.

Enos: Hey Daisy. How's Uncle Jesse and the boys doin?

Daisy: Fine

Rosco: Enos!

Enos: Sorry Daisy, we got important business with Boss. We need to get this here special compass to Boss all secret like.

Rosco: Enos you dipstick! Get over here.

Daisy: Bye sugar.

Enos: Bye Daisy.

_Two strangers walk into the Boars Nest and have a seat at a table. Daisy sees them and walks over to them._

Daisy: Howdy strangers, what can I get for ya?

Biff: If'n yeh could get us two beers it would be much appreciated.

Alan: This is our first visit to Hazzard Miss, we're looking for an old friend from the marines. He mentioned he lived in Hazzard. Since we was in the neighborhood, we thought we'd try an' find him. You might know him. Do you know where we might find Sergeant Luke Duke?

Daisy: Luke? Yer lookin' for Luke? I definitely know Luke, he's my cousin. I'm sure he's be mighty happy to see old friends. I'll se if I can reach him on the CB. He could get here and see y'all soon.

Biff: That'd be mighty courteous of you Ma'am. We'll wait for him right here.

_Daisy goes over to the CB and calls for her cousins_

Daisy: This is Bo Peep calling the Lost Sheep. Lost Sheep you got your ears on come back?

Luke: This here is Lost Sheep One, what can I do fer ya Daisy?

Daisy: There are two fellas here at the Boars Nest who know ya from the Marines. They'd like to see ya Luke. They seem mighty anxious.

Luke: We'll be there in two shakes of a lambs tail. Lost Sheep over an' out.

_Daisy goes to the counter and gets two beers and then goes back to the strangers_

He'll be here in about twenty minutes

Alan: Thank you miss.

_Daisy then goes about waiting others_

Alan: I'll see if I can go and get it from that over stuffed marshmallow. I know his crooked Sheriff brought it here. Then we can go through with our own plan.

Balladeer: Somethin' tells me he ain't goin' and getting' a bowl of grits. Now ain't the time to go to the fridge, stick 'round now y'all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou everybody for the reviews, it isverykind of you guys. It brings encouragement to a brand new writer like myself. **

**Now I'm thinking I'll get some of the character's thoughts in the story. They will be signified by being in bold. Thanks and take care now y'all**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

_Biff Gets up from the table and quietly moves to the office door without being noticed. He creeks open the door and enters making no noise and isn't noticed by those inside. He over hears Boss Hogg talking to Rosco and Enos. _

Rosco: Here it is Boss, safe and sound. _He puts it on the desk _

Boss: You did something right for a change.

Rosco: Oh I really did, didn't I?

Enos: You sure did Sheriff.

Boss: Now that we got this here compass, it will lead us to the legendary Treasure of Hazzard. What we're gonna do is find this treasure and then frame the Duke boys for stealin' it.

Rosco: How're we goin' ta do that?

Boss: Its simple. We'll find someone to do the dirty work and find the treasure for us, offer them a percent o' the findings. We then get them to put some o' the treasure on Duke property, namely the General Lee. I say that that treasure is rightfully mine and that they stole it, then you go in an' arrest them.

Rosco: Oooh I get to cuff 'em and stuff 'em khyee.

Balladeer: Now like a polecat, our stranger decided to pick this time to make his self known.

Biff: _He clears his throat _Ahem…

Boss: Well who might you be stranger, and what do you want? _**I sure hope he didn't' hear me talkin' to Rosco 'bout that treasure**_

Biff: Well Mr. Hogg, my name is Biff and I couldn't help but overhear you talkin' to yer Sheriff 'bout a treasure, and framin' the Dukes. I would like to volunteer my and my one associate's services to you to take care of that business.

Boss: Now what makes you and your associate interested in my offer Mr. Biff?

Rosco: Yeah, what's so interestin' 'bout any of this for ya?

Boss: Hush Rosco! _**You lunkhead**_

Rosco: oh… _He mumbles incoherently a minute and then sits down in a chair and stays quiet_

Biff: Well Mr. Hogg, me an' my buddy have a little score to settle with Luke Duke. We was all in the marines together. Lets just say he did somethin' that we didn't like and we'd like to get even with'm. 'ts all you really need to know.** _I hope he takes the bait…_**

Boss: _**I wonder if whatever Luke did would be enough to say he broke probation**_

Well now, ain't that nice. Well you seem to be trustful enough, you're hired.

Biff: Don't mind me askin' but what percent of the treasure will me an my associate get of the treasure?

Rosco: It ain't gonna be my usual fifty percent of fifty percent is it?

Boss: No Rosco! _**I don't wanna give him even that**_ The percentage will be right fare to this fine gentleman and his associate. We'll settle once they bring back the treasure and frame them Dukes.

Biff: It's a plan then. Now if y'all will give me that compass, we'll get goin' on this assignment right away.

Boss: Once you find that treasure, use just a little to frame the Dukes with and then hide the rest it in that old abandoned barn on the far side of Ridge Runner's Road. Contact me hear at the Boar's nest or the Sheriff's office as soon as it's done an' Rosco will take care o' the rest.

Biff: It's as good as done. _**In your dreams marsh mellow** _

_Biff holds out his hand for the package that Boss picked up. Boss holds it out and Biff grabs hold of it. Biff has to pull slightly to get it out of Boss' hand because Boss didn't want to let it go_.

Biff: Thank you kindly Mr. Hogg. I now got to go an' meet my associate. We'll take care o' everythin'. _**includin' Luke Dukes**_

_Biff laughs to himself and then leaves the back office and goes back to sit with Alan who is still waiting for Luke to appear. _

Biff: That was easier than takin' candy apples from a carnival.

Alan: So he gave it to ya with open arms?

Biff: More like pudgy pinching fingers.

Alan: _He chuckles _This is workin' better than I coulda thought.

Balladeer: Now, I still ain't sure what they're up to.

_The door opens, and the familiar dark haired, crystal blue eyed Duke comes in._

Alan: Luke!

_A very tall and blonde young man comes in and follows Luke closely. They make it to the table the strangers are sitting at _

Luke: Alan! Biff! It's great t'see ya!

Alan: Luke it's been a while, how's it goin?

Luke: Fine, just fine. Alan, Biff, meet my cousin Bo. Bo these are Alan and Biff. They was part of my unit in the Marines.

Bo: Pleased ta meet ya.

Biff: Nice ta meet you

_Bo and the strangers shake hands. Luke pulls up two chairs and the two of them sit down at the table._

Luke: So what brings ya down to Hazzard?

Alan: Well we was in the area lookin for something very special t'us. We 'membered you lived round somewheres named Hazzard. Since we was 'round here we thought we'd come and see how yous adjusted since comin' back from 'Nam like ya did.

_The camera focuses on Luke's face and into his eyes which go from glad to a more blank and thoughtful look_

**Flashback**

**The sounds of gunfire are heard in the background of what are the jungles of Vietnam. A group of American soldiers are shown all tied up and stuffed in a very tiny prison cell. Luke, Alan, and Biff are among them. The confining prison cell is opened and two Vietnamese soldiers drag Luke out from the cage. He is dragged unceremoniously to a chamber filled with horrid torture instruments. Luke doesn't show any fear when he is strapped down and the soldier taunts him. The shot then cuts to the prison cell where Alan and Biff are. Screams of agony are heard and the imprisoned Americans shudder.**

**End Flashback**

_Luke winces_

Luke: I'm doin' better. Now what is it that y'all is lookin' for? Maybe me an' Bo can help yeh find it?

Alan: Well you 'member Biff an' I here are kin right? Well it seems our ancestor, our great great grandfather made a fortune durin' the gold rush days.

Biff: He kept 'nuff o' the gold to keep him an' his family comfortable fer the rest o' his life. He his the rest somewheres, and ever since his death, his heirs have been lookin' fer where he hid it.

Alan: We've been lookin' for it since we got back from 'Nam. _**We's been lookin' fer you too Luke Duke. We's been lookin' fer revenge**_ Recently we's found a clue as to how to find it.

_Biff takes out the package and unwraps it. There is a very old and highly decorated compass. It is carved out of mahogany and is finished with gold. One peculiar thing is that the needle doesn't point north. Daisy who was waiting tables before comes and stands behind Bo listening to the conversation_

Biff: My daddy was cleanin' out the attic and uncovered this. There was a little note 'ttached to it. It said that this compass would lead us to our inheritance.

Alan: It's pointed us here to Hazzard, more importantly, the swamplands.

Bo: So y'all need someone who knows the territory? Nobody who don't know the swamps don't come out in one piece if at all.

Biff: Well it would be mighty kind if y'all could help us out _**Once you're in there, you're not coming out**_

Luke: It ain't right fer a Duke not to help a friend in need. Sure we'll help you.

Biff: Thank you Luke. There's even a reward for the two of ya.** _You're just reward_**

Daisy: Sugar, a reward ain't necessary. You're friends of Luke's from the war. It's reward enough meeting two of the people who helped to bring my cousin back home to us safely.

Bo: Daisy's right.

Biff: Well, shall we get started?

Bo: What're we waitin' for? Lets go.

Alan: Yes, lets. _**Luke Duke, you an' yer cousin are dead men**_

Daisy: Be safe Ya'll.

Balladeer: Now somethin' don't seem right 'bout the look in ol' Alan an' Biff's eye. Don't know 'bout you, but I'm a little concerned for the Duke Boys. Don't go away now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everybody :D I hope y'all enjoy this next part**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Balladeer: Now if yer jus' joinin' us, two strangers who know Luke from the marines say they are lookin' fer a treasure. They done gone and snookered Boss Hogg and gotten a special compass that leads to the treasure. The strangers spun a wild tale to the Duke Boys 'bout the treasure bein their inheritance. Bo an' Luke are gonna help them two find the treasure. I hope that's all that's gonna happen, but I doubt it. After all, this is Hazzard. Hold on t' yer hats, its bound to be a bumpy ride.

_Bo and Luke get into the General. Luke pauses on the windowsill_

Luke: Alright. We'll follow ya til we reach the swamp. We'll stop at the dock and get a boat from ol' Mister Bower.

Alan: Good plan.

_Biff and Alan get into their black van and head out. The General Lee follows it_

Biff: We got 'em right where we wan'em. They're followin' like lambs to the slaughter.

Alan: Luke is gonna pay for the pain an' agony he caused us.

Biff: We got us the perfect plan. Out revenge will be sweet and will be soon.

Balladeer: These fellers give me the heby jeebies. Lets go an see what Bo an' Luke are talkin' 'bout.

Bo: So how do ya know these two Luke?

Luke: Well they was in my unit durin' the war, like I said 'afore. We got ta know eachother pretty good while we was in a Viet Cong prison tagether.

Bo: I remember ya went Missing in Action. We didn't' know anything new if ya was alive or dead fer four months. I was scared for ya Luke.

Luke: It wasn't a happy time fer me either Bo. We was locked up in a small cage, the three of us and some other American soldiers. One by one we were taken by the enemy into a most horrible room. It was a torture chamber Bo.

Bo: Oh gosh Luke!

Luke: I was taken and tortured fer who knows how long. They tried to mess with my mind and my body. The only thing that kept me from losin' my mind was knowin' that you, Uncle Jesse and Daisy were safe and were prayin' fer me. I couldn't let y'all down. I made a promise to ya the day I left.

Bo: You promised ya'd come back

Luke: I did. And so I did. Once they was done with me, they threw me back into that sorry excuse fer a prison and took Alan an' Biff together. Very soon after they was taken, the American force broke through to where we were an' we were saved. We got Alan an' Biff out o that room. I'm glad they didn't have ta endure as long as what I had ta. I don't think they could'a managed it.

Balladeer: I feel might sorry fer Luke.

Bo: Aw, I'm so sorry Luke

Luke: Ain't nothin' to be sorry about cuz. Hey, were there.

_The two cars arrive at the boat dock. Luke gets them all a boat and head into the swamp on the water_

Alan: Well, now, lets get a good look at the land.

Bo: There ain't nothn' but swamp fer ten miles up ahead an' five miles wide.

Alan: It seems ta be a pretty big swamp.

Luke: sure is.

Biff: Let's see where the compass'l point.

Alan: It looks ta me that we should probably go to the northwest corner o' the swamp.

Luke: There ain't nothing or nobody 'round there fer miles

Biff: _quietly to Alan_ Exactly.

Bo: Wad'ja say?

Biff: I said exactly. It's the perfect place to hide somethin' and nobody ta be able ta find it unless they know how. It's a perfect spot fer hidin' things ya want nobody ever ta find. I'm sure my great great Granddaddy hid the treasure in that area.

_The boat continues carrying them further and further into the swamps. They go until they come up against some solidish land. _

Alan: The compass is pointin' over here. Lets get out an' go on foot.

Biff: This way.

_The four walk towards a darker and more sinister looking part of the swamp. It's filled with underbrush, cattail, and thorny shrubbery. Biff an Alan slowly fall behind letting the Duke boys lead ahead. _

Baladeer: Looks like things is goin' good. Maybe my gut feelin' 'bout them two was wrong.

Luke: Ah Bo, Help me!

Balladeer: Guess I spoke too soon. Better stick round now y'all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to my next chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please take the time and review. I'd love to hear what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, or anything in Hazzard County. The two baddies are mine.**

**Now on with the show**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Luke: Help me Bo!

Balladeer: Luke jus' fell inta some quicksand in the swamps of Hazzard. Don't leave just now.

Bo: Luke, quit movin.' That's quicksand, it'll pull ya down quicker 'n lightnin' if ya don't stop.

_Luke is chest deep in it and is slowly sinking, he stops squirming. Bo runs to and finds a tree branch and comes back to Luke. Bo glances over and sees Biff just behind him. _

Bo: Grab it Luke, we'll pull ya out.

_Luke grabs the end and tries to brace himself so that he can get pulled out easier. While he was doing that, he accidentally pulls hard on the branch which yanks Bo into the quicksand. Alan and Biff are now nowhere to be found._

Bo: I think we're in trouble Luke.

Luke: Ya think?

_The sand is now up to Luke's neck. He looks around and sees that he is fairly close to hard ground. _

Luke: Bo, give me the stick. I got an idea.

Bo: I sure hope it works… I don't want to think about otherwise. _He hands off the stick to Luke _**I really don't wanna die.**

Luke: We're gonna get out o' this, hang on cousin.

_Luke raises the stick and slams an end into where he thinks the hard ground is. It misses the hard ground and is in the quicksand. The sand has now creeped up over Luke's mouth making him unable to speak. Luke looks over at Bo with his crystal blues. Sadness and fear suddenly appear and are now obvious in his eyes._

Bo: Luke, don't you dare give up on me cousin!

_After hearing his cousin, Luke's eyes change from showing fear to unwavering fierce determination. Those eyes told Bo **I ain't givin' up on you cousin. I ain't gonna let you die.** Luke then pulls the stick out of the mucky sand. He raises it as high as he can over his head and slams the stick into the ground, this time hitting home. The stick is vertical to the ground and is stuck in strong. Luke grabs hold of his end of the stick and inch by inch he pulls himself out. Luke then looks over at Bo who is now neck deep in the quicksand._

Bo: Luke help me.

Luke: I'm comin' Bo, everythin'll be alright.

_Luke pulls the branch out of the ground and runs with it as close as he can to where Bo is stuck in the ground. _

Luke: Grab the stick Bo.

_Luke braces himself and pulls on his end of the stick once Bo grips his end. Bo raises up a bit but then the movement stops._

Bo: I'm slippin'!

Luke: Hang on Bo!

_Luke eases up on the stick and lets Bo get a better hold. Luke then spots an old tree stump nearby and then uses it as a lever. He puts his end of the stick across it and pushes down. Bo's shoulders appear, and then his midsection. Soon his long legs appear and reach over towards the hard ground. Bo plops in a heap to the hard ground safely._

Luke: Y'allright Bo?

Bo: I think I should be askin' you that question. I'm alright Luke.

Luke: So am I.

Balladeer: Whoowee. My heart was jumpin like a jackrabbit bein' chased by a pack o' coyot's. I'm glad those good ol' boys are doin' alright. They had me plumb scared fer a minute there.

Bo: That 'as a close one Luke.

Luke: Don't I know it.

Bo: I wonder where ya two buddies went. I don't see 'em anywhere.

Balladeer: Bo's right. They aren't anywhere near there. I don't know if y'all saw, but when Luke first fell in that quicksand, they sneaked off. While the Duke boys catch their breath, lets see what happened with those other two and where they are now, and what they've done since they've done and sneaked off.

_The shot goes back in time and is from the two baddies point of view. Luke is just falling into the quicksand _

Alan: Come on Biff

Biff: Just a sec.

_Biff goes behind Bo just as Bo said "We'll pull ya out." As Luke grabs the stick, Biff pushes so Bo sprawls forward into the sand. Biff quickly and quietly retreats unseen back to where Alan was which was far enough that they couldn't be heard by the Duke Boys. _

Alan: Good thinkin' Biff.

Biff: We got 'em. There's no way they can git out o' that quicksand themselves. They'll both be dead in a couple minutes.

Alan: It's finally the end of Luke Duke. The man who betrayed us an' hurt us, an' we didn't have ta get messy with 'im.

Biff: Did ya see the look on his face when his cousin "fell" in? It was priceless. I got all my revenge in that one look he had. _He chuckles_

Alan: Yeah. Now lets get goin,' We don't wanna be 'round when people start lookin' fer them. Lets go see if we can find the real treasure Boss Hogg was lookin' fer. Can you believe Luke fell fer our fib?

Biff: "At was great. Well, now, the compass is really pointing a little more south from here.

Alan: It's a good thing we really do know these swamps. Lets get lookin', then we'll take all the treasure for ourself and get the heck outa here.

Biff: I've got a better idea. We can get all the treasure plus a large bonus from that marshmallow commissioner if ya get my meanin'?

Alan: Brilliant idea Biff. Now let's take the boat an' go get that treasure to the south.

Balladeer: Now Bo an' Luke have caught their breath. Let's see what they're goin' to do next.

Bo: So where do ya think they went? They was jus' behind us 'afore we fell in right?

Luke: I don't' know, and I don't know how far they was. Let's retrace our steps an' see if we can find 'em.

Bo: Good idea.

_Bo and Luke head back the way they came from, going through the underbrush cat tail and weeds. They are startled when they can't find the boat where they left it. _

Bo: The boat ain't there!

Luke: It sure looks like it.

Bo: Could the boat have gotten loose and floated away?

Luke: I doubt it. If it did, it wouldn't have gotten far. We'd be able ta see it.

Bo: What do ya think happened?

Luke: I got a feelin' Biff and Alan took it. I think I saw 'em sneakin' off when you was tryin' t' pull me out of that quicksand. They might not be the friends that I remember. Somethin' is different. They ain't the friends I thought they was.

Bo: Luke I just remembered somethin' While I was tryin' ta pull you out, something behind me pushed on the branch, and made me fall in. I think it was Biff.

Luke: They definitely ain't the friends they was before. Bo, we're gonna have ta get out of here on foot. We left the General at the docks which are southwest of here. Lets get goin'. We wanna be out o' here before dark. It's dangerous at night with all the 'gators that come out.

Bo: Ya don't need ta tell me twice.

Balladeer: Now folks, the Dukes are leavin' the fryin' pan an' goin' inta the fire, they just don't know it. Don't go away now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, here's my next chapter. I hope Y'all enjoy it. I'd like it though if you'd review. It's slightly discouraging only getting one review on my last two chapters. Please tell me what you think. It means a lot.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo: We've been walkin' fer hours Luke. It's getting dark, and we haven't seen hair nor hide of them fellers who tried to kill us.

Luke: We're getting' closer ta bein' out with each step we take. Keep walkin' Bo.

Bo: Yeah yeah, but my feet hurt.

Luke: That ain't all that'll hurt if we don't keep this pace up and get out of here. The alligators'll be gettin' more active pretty soon. I don't know 'bout you but I don't want ta be messin with that one little gator we tangled up with's daddy.

_Luke notices something different about the ground and looks down. He sees two sets of footprints_

Luke: Hey Bo, these are human footprints and they're fresh. Whoever made 'em was here just a couple minutes ago. Lets follow 'em. These prints might just lead us to Biff and Alan. Ya up to seein' what they're up to?

Bo: Sure thing.

Balladeer: Now them boys have been walkin', fer a couple o hours since the little incident with the quicksand. Its taken them a while 'cause it's hard finding hard ground and paths goin' south on foot. Bo and Luke are doin' a perty good job don'tcha think? Lets go and have a look at the bad guys and see what they've been up to.

Alan: How far are we from the treasure?

Biff: I ain't sure. The compass keeps changin' directions. It now says we need ta go west on the land.

_They land the boat and pull it up on shore and set out on foot_

Alan: We've been at this for HOURS Biff. It's leading us in circles! We've gone north, south, east, and west by boat and by land. I'm startin' ta think that that old compass is broken!

Biff: It is workin'! I just know it is. It'll let us know when we're close to the treasure.

We're just not close enough yet.

Alan: Whatever you say Biff **I still think the compass is taking us nowhere, and I also think we're lost** Biff, do you know where we are?

Biff: We're in the swamps of Hazzard County duh, you idiot.

Alan: I know we's in the swamps, but what I mean is do you know how ta get out of here? It's getting' dark and cold, and I'm startin' ta see eyes peeking out of the shadows.

Biff: You scared of the 'gators? HA! The 'gators won't bug us. In fact they're probably feasting on Luke Duke and his cousin's bones. Pay the gators no mind, we're getting close.

_The scene switches back to Bo and Luke who are following the footprints_

Bo: What happens if we do find them cousin?

Luke: We'd watch them and see what they do. If they see us, there's no knowin' what they might do so we'll take 'em down Duke's style and then call Rosco.

Bo: Alright, but how would we call Rosco Luke? We're in the middle of the swamp.

Luke: There's an old cabin just a few minutes from here. It's one of our neighbor's old still sites. I discovered it one day while I was skippin' in high school. My girl at the time Linda Lou liked it when we came out here. Anyways, there's a CB in there.

Bo: What if something goes wrong, what if they catch us. Do ya think that they'd finish what they tried. Do ya think they's ki--

Luke: Hush Bo, I think I hear something. Don't think that ways anyways

_They listen to what's around them and they hear Biff's voice. They hear him say "_. In fact they're probably feasting on Luke Duke and his cousin's bones. Pay the gators no mind, we're getting close." _Both boys get scowls on their faces and sneak forward unseen and unheard_

Biff: Look Alan, there's writing on that old wooden plank there. What does it say?

Alan: "Biff is lost"

Biff: I am not lost you idiot! Now what does it really say?

Alan: "You are Entering Hazzard Swamp: Beware the Gators" Biff, we've been in the swamps all afternoon. All this sign is useful fer is tellin' us we're near the edge of the swamp. Lets get out o' here tonight and come back tomorrow.

Biff: We can't do that! I'm sure as it is, the Duke family is probably getting' worried. Luke and that blonde cousin o' his shoulda been back by now.

Balladeer: Ya know, Biff is right. They are getting worried right 'bout now. Daisy finished her shift at the Boars Nest 'round 8:00, and went back to the farm. She's talkin' ta Uncle Jesse right now.

Daisy: I'm home Uncle Jesse!

Jesse: It's good ta see ya home Daisy. Have ya seen the boys, they've gone and forgotten their chores this afternoon.

Daisy: They haven't come back yet? I thought they'd be home by now

Jesse: Now what in tarnation happened, where did they go?

Daisy: Uncle Jesse, two fellas came by the Boars Nest earlier. They said they was buddies of Luke's from the Marines. Bo and Luke went and met with them. The Boys are helping them find some lost treasure that is their inheritance. They said it was hidden somewheres in the Hazzard Swamps.

Jesse: It's way past dark now, those boys know better than to be out there after nightfall.

Daisy: Somethin' must be wrong, do ya think the boys are alright?

Jesse: I sure hope so. Let's see if we can raise them on the CB. _He picks up the CB_ This is Shepard callin' the Lost Sheep. Lost Sheep have ya got yer ears on? Shepard ta Lost Sheep Shepard ta Lost Sheep are ya out there?

Daisy: Nothing… Oh I sure hope they're alright.

Daisy, call up Cooter on the CB, I need ta grab something and then we'll go out lookin' for 'em.

Balladeer: Now for those of you who don't know who Cooter is, Cooter is Hazzard County's best mechanic. He's the best in the neighboring counties also, but he is also very good friends with the Dukes.

Daisy: You got it Uncle Jesse. _Into the CB_ This is Bo Peep callin' Crazy C, you out there on the Hazzard net?

Cooter: Breaker one, breaker one, I might be crazy but I ain't dumb. Craaazy Cooter comin' atcha, how can I help ya Daisy?

Daisy: Cooter, Bo and Luke are missing. They went into the swamps earlier today, but they should've been back by now, and they ain't callin back on the CB. Have ya seen them at all this afternoon?

Cooter: Nope, I ain't seen 'em at all 'cept when I saw them speedin' away in the General when I came to tow Rosco after his bump in with a tree. Tell ya what darlin', I was on my way home just now, but I'll help ya go lookin' through the swamps. I'll start from the north.

Daisy: Alright and we'll start from the south.

_Uncle Jesse comes back into the front room with his shotgun and heads outside to his pickup. Daisy comes out and gets into "Dixie" her Jeep. They both start their engines and head off towards the swamps. They now speak to each other through the CB_

Jesse: I'm gonna take the Southwest corner, Daisy you take the southeast. We'll head north and close in on them.

Daisy and Cooter: 10-4 Shepard. I'm gone.

Balladeer: I knew the Duke family'd start a search party. They all are connected somehow, they all know when each other is in trouble, and that's quite a bit. They always seem to attract trouble no matter what in Hazzard. Now speakin' of trouble, Bo and Luke have been slowly sneakin' up on Alan and Biff. It looks like any second now they's gonna make their move and stop those two fellers. Bo and Luke ain't lookin' too happy though.

Biff: We're nearly there, quit yer complainin'. We got our revenge, and we're about to be filthy rich.

Alan: Yeah yeah, I guess yer right, but I don't wanna get chewed up by them alligators.

_At that moment a twig snaps under Luke's boot which gives away their positions. Biff's head snaps in the direction of the noise and locks eyes with Luke._

Biff: Luke Duke, how can you be alive!

Luke: Didn't ya know us Dukes got more 'n a dozen lives?

Alan: I think you've just lived yer last life Duke.

_Alan lunges at Bo and Biff attacks Luke. Luke and Biff are an even match, both have had marine training and move with great skill landing kicks and punches where it would hurt the most. Alan and Bo are slightly mismatched. Bo is taller than Alan but Alan is heavier. His weight plus marine training makes him have a bit more of an advantage. Many blows are thrown and taken on each side. Luke is about to win his match but hesitates when he hears the opening of a switchblade and a yelp from his younger cousin. _

Luke: **Oh no. Not that. He cant be… **BO!

------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright y'all you know what to do. Press that little square button and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, thanks for the great reviews on my last chapter. Lets keep up the great reviewing. I hope you like this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Dukes, though I wish I owned Bo. Don't sue ;)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke: Bo!

_Bo is fighting Alan who opened a switchblade. Bo yelps when he trips over a root and lands face first on the ground. Alan holds his knife to Bo's neck and makes him turn over. Alan then chuckles and holds the knife over him menacingly._

Alan: You ain't goin' nowhere but them pearly gates blondie.

Luke: No Bo!

_Luke fights even harder with Biff who got up at Luke's momentary distraction. Alan suddenly plunges the knife downwards aiming just over Bo's heart. Bo closes his eyes and wait's for the pain to begin and his last breath to be taken….Time seems to go so slowly for Bo, he thinks about Uncle Jesse and Daisy and Luke. He wonders if Luke would be able to beat the two bad guys and get home safely with his body. He thinks to himself that he has lived a good life and hopes that his family won't grieve for him too long. _**When's it comin', it's takin' forever for it ta happen. **_He thinks to himself._ _Bo peeks his eye open when he hears a grunt of pain from Alan._

Alan: AAAH! OUCH! Dang gator's got my leg!

_Bo watches as the knife that was plunging towards his heart as it gets diverted from its original target and pierces his upper chest. He grunts as it enters him and cries out as Alan rips it from his body. Alan turns the now bloody knife onto the gator that's got his foot and battles the ten foot creature._

Bo: Aaaugh!

_The battle between Biff and Luke is so much the harder when Luke sees his fallen and bleeding cousin. _

Luke: Bo! Hang on cousin! Biff, you've messed with the wrong family. I ain't gonna let you kill me or my cousin!

_Luke lets loose the strongest punch he can muster and lands it on Biff's jaw. Biff is sent flailing backwards and trips over Alan who is on the ground wrestling the gator. Biff's eyes roll to the back of his head, and goes unconscious._

_Luke hurries to Bo's side leaving Alan fighting the thrashing gator next to the unconscious Biff. _

Luke: Bo, Are ya alright, how bad is it? _Luke looks at Bo's shoulder carefully and sees a very long and very deep gash that is bleeding profusely._

Bo: It hurts Luke. I'm getting so cold…

_Luke takes off his outer jean jacket and places it over the wound and applies pressure to try and stop the bleeding. Bo cringes, bites his lip, and stifles a sob._

Luke: Bo I know it hurts. You're gonna have ta stick with me. Try an' stay awake cousin. I'll get ya some help. **I have ta. It don't look good, he's lost a lot of blood. He needs to get to the hospital soon or I'll lose him. What am I sayin'? I can't lose him!** Bo, come on, keep yer eyes open.

Bo: It's so hard Luke, It's so cold, and I'm so… tired…

Luke: Bo stay with me. Don't go ta sleep!

Bo: I can't… I'm …ssso sorry Luke…..

Luke: Dang it Bo, stay with me!

_Bo's eyes start to droop but then pop wide open. He gasps as he sees someone behind Luke. It's Alan. He's battered and bruised, but holding the knife in his hand steady as it's poised over Luke's back. _

Bo: Luke watch out!

_Before Luke could react, Alan with an evil glint in his eye thrusts the knife deeply into Luke's back. _

_Luke: AAAUGH!_

Bo: _Very weakly_ "Luke…"

_Luke amid his screams of pain, he senses and hears his cousin and looks into his eyes. _

Bo: "Brother"_ Bo's eyes then shut as he falls unconscious with his hand outreached towards Luke._

Luke: _Through tears of pain and also love for his cousin _Bo, my brother. **I've failed you. I'm sorry.**

_Luke then keels over in pain, but in a last attempt to protect himself and his younger cousin, he kicks out and hits Alan in the tender place before he collapses completely to the ground and blacks out. _

Balladeer: Oh my. Now this really don't look good fer the boys. I really hope they haven't done what I think they've done. Don't know if my heart could handle it.

_Alan recovers from the low blow after a couple minutes and then kicks the bleeding and unconscious Luke with his good leg after each word he says. _

Alan: How dare you betray me and Biff! You got what you deserved!

_Alan kicks Luke over so he's face up. His skin is deathly white other than where the bruises are starting to form. Alan presses his hand against Luke's arm. Alan smiles when he feels that the skin is cold. Alan then limps over to Biff and revives him._

Biff: Oh, my head…

Alan: Biff, it's done. I got rid of Luke Duke fer good. Our revenge is complete. He who betrayed us is no more.

Biff: Let me get a good look at our dearly departed "friend."

_Biff gets up and walks over to Luke's body. He sees the pale skin and grins maliciously. He then leans down and punches Luke in the jaw as hard as he can._

Biff: Good work Alan. Let's get out of here and find that treasure. Our job here is done.

_Now as the two evil fellas are leavin the scene, they pause as they hear distantly someone's shouting coming from the north._

Cooter: Bo! Luke! Are ya out there? Luke, come on and answer! Bo!

Biff: We gotta get away from here and fast, quick lets get back to the boat!

Alan: What about my leg!

Biff: I'll take care of it, now come on!

_Biff pulls off his shirt and wraps it around Alan's mangled leg as a bandage. He then supports Alan as they begin to walk quickly as they can. They move off away through the bushes and cat tail. _

Balladeer: I'm right glad to hear Cooter in the distance. Look, Cooter just spotted the movement in the bushes Biff an' Alan just made. I don't think I can bear watching what he's gonna find when he gets to the Boys.

_Cooter headed over as fast as he could. He sees the fallen boys and rushes to their sides_

Cooter: Bo Luke! Can you answer me?

_Cooter feels nauseous as he sees the amount of blood that has pooled around both Bo and Luke._

Cooter: Come on Buddyroo's you gotta be alive. You cain't be dead.

_Cooter places two fingers on Bo's neck looking for a pulse. He grimaces when he can only feel a very faint and thready one and sees him breathing short and shallow breaths. He pulls off his jacket and places it over Bo to try and help stop the bleeding that had soaked Luke's jacket, and to keep him warm. Cooter then goes over to Luke and looks for a pulse. He is horrified when he feels an even weaker pulse than Bo, and can't see Luke breathing. Cooter isn't near his car and doesn't have a CB to call on, so he does the next best thing hoping that they'd hear him._

Cooter: UNCLE JESSE! DAISY! CALL TWO AMBULANCES QUICK! WE"RE NEAR MR. COBB'S OLD STILL SITE!

_Cooter then turns back to Luke and begins mouth to mouth resuscitation. Between breathing for his dear friend and pressing on his chest Cooter speaks with much emotion in his voice_

Cooter: You can't die on, us Luke, Don't give up. Come back to us. Please!

Balladeer: Now when Cooter hollered, Uncle Jesse and Daisy heard it. I think all o' Hazzard could hear him with that loud of a shout.

Jesse: _Into the CB_ This is Jesse Duke callin' Tri-county Emergency. We need two ambulances in the Hazzard swamps 'bout two miles north of the boating docks on the west side. My boys have been hurt.

Tri-County secretary: Two Ambulances are being dispatched as we speak.

Jesse: Hurry, I don't know how long they's gonna last.

_Both Jesse and Daisy step on the gas and goes as fast as they can to where the boys are. They get there about the same time, neither spend the time to turn of the engine as the jump out of their cars. They were anxious to see what happened and how bad it was._

_Cooter looks up from Luke to the Duke patriarch and lady cousin with tired eyes that have tears in them_

Cooter: Uncle Jesse… Daisy…

Daisy: Oh no, Cooter… Luke!

_Daisy bursts into sobs and tackles Luke's horizontal form and cries hard into his shirt._

Balladeer: Ain't that a sad site, I can't bear seein' Daisy cryin'like this. I wouldn't go to the fridge just now, Stick 'round.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I think it's the longest one I've written yet. Remember to rieview when you're done, it really means a lot. I by no means know anything about the medical stuff. I don't know if my recovery time is right or wrong, I'm writing it like it is so it fits the story. Anyways enjoy.**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Daisy is sobbing uncontrollably into Luke's shirt. Jesse puts his hand on Cooter's shoulder and looks into his tear filled eyes._

Jesse: Cooter… is he-

Cooter: No. He's alive, and so is Bo. I just barely got to him in time. Luke wasn't breathin' when I got here Uncle Jesse. I got him to breathe just barely in time. If I had got here any later than I did, then he woulda, he woulda… _He wipes the tear from his eye and decides to change the subject off of that word he refuses to say or hear said about his two best friends. _Where are the ambulances? Neither of them are doing good, they need help now, or they might actually-

Jesse: -I called fer 'em. They should be here soon. Hear the sirens in the distance? They're comin'.

Daisy: Oh Luke, Bo please stay with us cousins. Don't die on us. We need y'all here. She sits up and _spots something on the ground near Luke. It's the compass. _**I wonder where this came from. I bet it's important if it was near Luke. I better keep it for safe keepin'. **_Daisy puts it into her pocket and then wipes the tears from her eyes and clears her throat._

Daisy: Well, lets see what we can do for them in the meantime. Uncle Jesse, go to Bo and try to stop the bleeding.

_With Cooter's help, Daisy gently turns Luke over on his side and sees the gaping and bleeding flesh wound on his back. She pulls off a piece of cloth from his shirt and places it over his wound and applies pressure to stop the bleeding. Luke starts to cough uncontrollably and ends up coughing up some blood. Both Cooter and Daisy look worried, but keep pressure on the wound and Luke on his side so he won't choke on the stuff he coughed up. Luke's coughing spell stops after what seems forever but is actually only a minute, leaving him with shallow, uneven, and wheezy breaths. _

_A few minutes later the paramedics arrive with the two ambulances and look at the scene before them and then spring into action._

Paramedic: Alright, we'll take care of them from here. What are there names?

Jesse: This one's Bo, and over there is Luke Duke. I'm their Uncle Jesse.

Paramedic: We're taking them to Tri-county Emergency, follow us back there, they need treatment and fast.

Jesse: Please do what ya can to save my boys.

_The paramedics carefully get the boys on stretchers and into the back of the Emergency vehicles. Daisy and Uncle Jesse run back to their cars, Cooter jumps into Uncle Jesse's truck and goes with him rather than taking the time to get his own truck which is parked further north.. "Dixie" and Jesse's truck follow the ambulances to the hospital, with their occupants hoping and praying for the boys._

Balladeer: Now, Uncle Jesse, Daisy and Cooter have been waiting in the waiting room for near an hour since they've gotten there. They rightfully are uneasy as a cat in a dog pound, worryin' 'bout the boys. Cooter's near run a hole through the floor in the corner with his pacing.

Daisy: Uncle Jesse do you think they'll be alright?

Jesse: I hope so Daisy. I sure wish the doctors would tell us somethin' though.

_Another hour goes by and no news comes, until… Cooter's head pops up when he sees a man in a white coat coming towards the waiting room. _

Cooter: Hey look a doctor's comin.'

Dr. Petticord: Is the Duke family here?

Jesse: Yes, I'm Jesse Duke, Bo and Luke's Uncle. What's the word on my boys?

Dr: Petticord: Your Nephew Bo lost a lot of blood in the accident. We have him on a blood drip and have had to give him a good fifty stitches on the laceration wound on his upper chest. He's lucky, if it was an inch lower, the knife wound would have pierced his lung. Bo is stable and breathing on his own, he's sleeping now.

Daisy: And how's Luke Doctor?

Dr. Petticord: We had to rush Luke into the OR. He's out of surgery and in recovery. We managed to stop his internal bleeding and fix his collapsed lung caused by the knife wound to his back. He's breathing on his own now. We also stitched up the wound. Like Bo, Luke is on a blood drip as well. He seemed to have been beaten as well as stabbed, there are many bruises and abrasions on his skin. It looks like he was hit hardest in the jaw, His mouth is swollen somethin' fierce. We've got him on antibiotics and pain meds. He's being moved to his room right now.

Jesse: Are they gonna be alright?

Dr. Petticord: We need to keep them for observation for tonight, but yes, they'll be alright as long as they get a lot of rest. Neither should do strenuous work for the next week, and Luke for a week longer than that. His lung needs to heal.

Jesse: Can we see them?

Dr Petticord: Like I said, they're resting, but I don't think a small visit could hurt. I think they might be glad to see a friendly face after what happened. Bo is in room 203 and Luke is in 205.

Jesse: Thanks Doc.

_Jesse, Daisy and Cooter find the elevator and go to the second floor and go strait into Bo's room. They all grab chairs and set themselves near his sleeping form. Daisy takes Bo's hand that doesn't have the IV and blood drip stuck in it, and gently rubs it._

Daisy: Bo honey, wake up sleepyhead. How ya feelin?

_Bo groggily opens his eyes and takes in his surroundings._

Bo: Uh, howdy Daisy…I feel like I got hit by a truck and chewed on by alligators. Um Daisy, where am I?... Wait… Daisy, where's Luke! Is he alright? I saw him get stabbed. Uncle Jesse is he okay? What's goin' on?

Jesse: Hold your horses Bo, calm down. We found you two out there in the swamps, you're at Tri-county Emergency and so is Luke. Luke is going to be alright. He's two rooms away from this room here.

_Bo looks at his uncle Jesse and then tries to get up. Jesse places a hand on his good shoulder and gently presses down so Bo can't get up._

Jesse: But, we need you to stay calm and stay here in this bed 'till the doctors say ya can git up.

Bo: But Unc-

Jesse: No buts Bo, you ain't leavin that bed 'till the doc says ya can.

Bo: Yes sir.

Cooter: Now Bo, you an' Luke both gave us quite a scare before the ambulances came, but y'all pulled through. It's good to see you awake buddyroo. You get better ya hear? I wanna see you and Luke in the General bein' chased by Rosco real soon. I reckon he's missin' chasin' ya already.

Bo: You got it Cooter.

Daisy: You get some rest now alright? We're gonna go and check on Luke and see how he's doin'.

Bo: Tell him that I… well that hope he's on his feet soon. Tell him I'll get over there as soon as the doctor says I can get out of this danged bed.

Daisy: I will sugar, now get some sleep.

_Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter exit the room with another smile at Bo and then go two rooms down and enter the one where Luke is. Luke no longer looks pale. His skin is a healthy shade, and his face looks calm and relaxed despite the swollen jaw and other minor bruises on his face. Once again the trio finds chairs and set beside their loved one. Daisy reaches over to hold Luke's hand, She barely touches it when she is surprised when Luke turns his head and opens his sapphire blue eyes and looks right at her. With some difficulty he speaks with a slur because of his jaw_

Luke: Hi Daisy.

Daisy: Hey there cousin. How ya feelin?

Luke: Never mind how I'm feelin', is Bo alright?

Jesse: Bo is gonna be alright. He's in the hospital two doors down from here.

Daisy: He says that he hopes you're doin' alright and ta say that the very second the doctors say he can get out o' bed that he'll be here lookin' out fer ya.

Luke: What happened?

Cooter: Well I heard a couple yells and came near, I then saw somethin' move out in the swamps. When I came to it, I saw you an' Bo passed out on the ground from a loss of blood. Luke, you wasn't breathin'. I did some CPR and got ya to breathe again 'til the ambulances came.

Luke: Were they there when you got there?

Jesse: Was who there?

Luke: Biff an' Alan. They're the one who did this to Bo an' me. They were friends from the marines, but I don't know what it was that made them want to kill me. I didn't do anythin' to them that I know of. They nearly killed Bo and it's all my fault.

Jesse: It ain't yer fault boy. You don't even know why they did what they did. It was an accident, and the both of ya's are gonna be fine in a couple o' days.

Luke: But—

Jesse: No buts about it Luke. Now I need ya to rest now so you can get better.

Luke: Yes sir.

_Daisy looks thoughtful and then pulls out the compass that she had put into her pocket out in the swamps._

Daisy: Hey Luke, do you know what this is?

Luke: It's the compass. It's supposed to lead to Alan an' Biff's inheritance.

Daisy: I just remembered somethin'. This afternoon Rosco and Enos came into the Boars Nest. Enos said they were doing somethin' important for Boss bringing him a special compass.

Cooter: Do ya reckon that this could be that compass Daisy?

Daisy: It could be. Alan and Biff came into the Boars Nest just a couple minutes after Rosco an' Enos. Maybe when they were waitin' for you Luke, they went in an' stole it from Boss Hogg.

Luke: Or maybe they got it from Boss and convinced him he'd get somethin' out of it in return. Maybe the treasure out there isn't Biff an Alan's birthright at all. Maybe the treasure is somethin' Boss hired them ta get, Boss is always looking for gain. He's also always lookin' ta get Bo an' me to break probation. Maybe he told them ta frame us, but instead of doin' that, they took their grudge against me and decided ta get rid of us instead.

Balladeer: Well now, Luke was always the smart one. It looks like he figured it out like always.

Jesse: Well if that's the case, we gotta be careful, and see if we can catch these guys. We don't want them to hurt you again.

Daisy: We gotta catch them and get 'em behind bars for what they did ta the both of you. The next couple days we can have Enos on the look out for them. You should be safe here in the hospital and back home.

Luke: I'm sure by now they realize they don't got the compass anymore. I'm sure they aren't too happy 'bout that. They might come back to get it.

Cooter: We'll make sure that don't happen Lukas.

Jesse: Alright, I think it's about time you get some rest Luke. We need you ta get better.

Luke: Alright Uncle Jesse.

Jesse: We'll come back and see the both of ya in the morning.

Luke: Goodnight Uncle Jesse, Daisy. G'night Cooter.

Balladeer: Now all seems pretty good, the boys aren't dead, they're on the mend, and they have the compass. Y'all know what's gonna happen, trouble will somehow come back inta the Duke's lives. Like what Luke said, the two crooks did realize the compass was gone and are planning on getting it back.

_Biff and Alan made their way to the old cabin near where the boys were satabbed after all the medical personnel left. Biff is doing the best he can to bandage Alan's leg. He is wrapping it as the conversation progresses._

Alan: Biff, ya lost the compass.

Biff: I know I did. It slipped out o' my pocket when that dang Luke Duke knocked me in the head.

Alan: What are we gonna do, it wasn't there when we went back to that spot. Ouch, watch it, that hurt.

Biff: Hush don't whine. Someone must have picked it up when they took the Dukes away. We're gonna need to come up with a plan ta get it back, and finish up the Dukes fer good. I saw them take 'em away, they ain't dead. Least not yet anyways. There, yer leg is done.

Alan: Thanks Biff. That gator near tore off my leg, but I finished him.

Biff: You may have finished a li'l ole gator, but I just got an idea on how ta finish the Duke boys fer good. Hush up an' pay attention and I'll tell you.

Balladeer: Uh oh. I don't like no idea from anyone meanin' the Duke's harm. Don't go 'way now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey All. Thanks fo rall the great revievs. I believe this is my last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Make sure you tell me what you think. Enjoy theending of my story.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alan: Oh brilliant plan Biff.

Biff: Of course it is, now lets get some shuteye. We're gonna finally see the end o' Luke Duke, and it'll be done in the morning'.

Balladeer: I really don't like these fellers. The night went by without a hitch and now its mornin' an' ol' Jesse and Daisy are at the hospital visitin' Bo. Looks like its more arguin' though.

Bo: Now Uncle Jesse, I told ya already. Those two fellas are still out there and they're up ta no good. I'd feel much better if I could be in the same room with Luke. They've let us nearly die in quicksand, had us walking through the gator infested swamps fer hours, and stabbed us which made both of us nearly bleed ta death. There's no knowing what they'll do next, but they are sure as heck fixin' ta git us again and this time fer good, and I don't wanna die any time soon. 'Sides, it's safer in numbers.

Balladeer: Bo's got a point.

Jesse: Well now, I'd love ta see you boys in the same room, but it ain't up ta me fer movin' ya right now. I'll ask the doctor when I leave. I called Enos. He's out front guardin' the front door. Nobody who ain't got a purpose for bein' here'll be able ta get in.

Bo: Alright, that's good enough for me. When does the doc say we can go home?

Daisy: I think he said maybe tonight if not, then in the mornin'.

Bo: Well that's good ta hear, I'm getting' tired of hospital food already.

Balladeer: Now Jesse and Daisy visited Luke as well and the conversation went nearly the same until they had to go back home and take care of the chores.

_Daisy heads out just ahead of Jesse. On the way out his pick up, Jesse bumps into two fellas, one with a poorly bandaged up leg, and one with a swollen jaw who are coming in._

Jesse: Oh I'm sorry.

Alan: Oh it's no problem sir, in fact 'ts my fault.

_Uncle Jesse and Daisy get into the pickup and leave as Alan and Biff go up to the doors of the hospital where they bump into Enos._

Enos: Well now, who are you and why are you here?

Biff: Can't you see we are in need of some help from the doctors here? We had some troubles out in the forest. My cousin here got his foot caught in a bear trap, and I had a run in with the bear. We both need ta see a doctor deputy, it would be mighty kind if ya'd let us pass.

Enos: Well it looks like y'all can go through, that hurt leg doesn't look good. I'll make sure you see a doctor right away, the main desk is just inside the door and to the right.

Alan: Thank you officer.

Balladeer: Now I don't like them looks on their faces.

_With smirks on their faces they enter the front door and meet with a doctor and are led upstairs to room number 204 where they are looked over, bandaged and settled down for a rest._

Balladeer: That hallway look familiar to y'all? Yep. That room is right between the Duke boy's rooms. Don't go away just yet.

_Biff and Alan are talking in their room right after the doctor leaves them._

Biff: Did ya see as we walked by, that blonde cousin o' Luke's is in the room next ta us, and Luke is in the other. This is perfect for our plan.

Alan: We just need ta wait until they both are sleepin'.

Biff: I don't think that'd be long, I saw Blondie yawning.

Alan: Well that's good, the doc did say he wanted me ta rest for a bit right after he bandaged my leg. He did a much better job than you did Biff. Oh and you should rest some too with that busted head o' yours.

Biff: Shut up Alan.

_The two baddies rest for about twenty minutes and then Biff sneaks out of his room and peeks into Luke's door. Luke is asleep. Alan peeks into Bo's room and sees Bo snoring while sound asleep. They look at each other and nod and then enter their respective rooms. They enter and close the blinds on the windows and silently close the doors. Both Alan and Biff pull out their knives as they quietly creep to Bo and Luke's sides. They also pull out walkie talkies and switch them on. Both of them creep up close and then press the knives to the two Duke's throats which startle them awake._

Biff: Keep quiet Luke, don't yell or your cousin gets it. Alan's got him like I've got you.

Luke: What do you want, and why are you doing this to Bo and me?

Bo:_ Over the walkie talkie _Luke, I can hear you, what's goin' on? Ah ouch!

Alan: Hush up Blondie.

Luke: Don't hurt Bo, Alan.

Biff: You ain't in a position ta tell him what ta do. Now Luke what I want is revenge. You hurt Alan and me back in 'Nam. You betrayed us.

Luke: I did no such thing.

Biff: Oh yes you did.

Flashback (A voiceover flashback with Biff telling the story)

_Luke is bought back to the little prison cell stuffed with American soldiers looking battered and beaten from being in the torture room. Alan and Biff are taken by the enemy soldiers to the chamber and screams are heard._

"They tortured us and hurt us. They told us that it was you who told them to take us right after you. They turned up the pain because you told them too. You never broke under their watch. They intensified their torture to the point where we were near unconscious because of you not feelin' the pain."

_We see the Vietcong torturing both Alan and Biff._

Luke: Our troops came in and got us all out of there while you were still in the torture room. They saved you.

_Screams of agony are heard, and the imprisoned soldiers shudder. Suddenly gunfire breaks out and American troops come to the rescue and bust them out of the tiny prison. They go into the torture chamber and pull out two very small and defeated looking men… Alan and Biff. _

End Flashback

Biff: The point is, it's all your fault Luke. We came back so that you'd suffer as much as we did. Now you have, and now it's time to finish this.

Luke: But Biff. I didn't do that. I didn't' tell 'm ta take ya, I didn't tell 'em ta hurt ya. Y'all were my friends, I was glad that you didn't have ta be in there as long as I had ta. Our people got you out pretty quick compared ta how long I was in there for. It wasn't my fault.

Biff: Stop lyin' and start dyin'.

_Biff slowly puts pressure of the knife onto Luke's neck. It is beginning to draw blood. Luke winces and grunts in pain._

Bo: _Through the walkie talkie_ "No! don't do that!"

_At the momentary distraction from Bo's yell, Luke reaches up and grabs Biff's hand and sharply twists it and the knife away from his neck. He then punches out with a strong left jab and hits Biff in his already swollen jaw, again. _

Biff: Ahh my wrist. OUCH! Alan, kill Blondie! _He grabs his face in pain and hunkers down into a ball and blacks out._

Luke: No! Bo! _Luke jumps out of bed and runs over to Bo's room where he sees a very suprising sight. Alan is unconscious on the floor with a big bump on his head and the knife on the other side of the room._

Luke: Bo you're okay! _He runs up and embraces his younger cousin_

Bo: Course I am. You didn't think I'd let him get me that easy cousin. Ya cant' get rid o' me that easy. Oh, you're bleedin Luke.

Luke: Well so I am. _He places a hand over the wound on his neck _Lets get out of here and call Enos in.

Bo: He'll be able to cuff 'em and stuff 'em like Rosco likes ta say.

Luke: _He laughs _Yeah Bo.

Balladeer: So the crooks were caught, and Bo and Luke were let out of the hospital later that day. A week later Biff and Alan were sentenced to quite a few years in the state pen fer attempted murder. Boss Hogg's plan for getting' the treasure and framin' the boys was ruined, and Bo an' Luke went back ta racin' around in the General tearin' up the roads again. All went back to normal in Hazzard until one day Daisy remembered somethin'.

_The Dukes are all in the front yard of the Duke farm the boys are tinkering with the engine of the General Lee. Daisy walks over and taps Luke on the shoulder._

Daisy: Hey, uh Luke I just remembered 'bout the ol' compass. Here it is.

_She reaches out to give it to Luke but accidentally drops it. A little drawer opens from the back of the compass and a small piece of paper slides out._

Daisy: Oh sorry Luke, I didn't mean ta drop it honey.

_Luke reaches down and picks up the compass and the small piece of paper_

Bo: Look there's something in there. What does it say Luke?

Luke: "The greatest treasure in Hazzard County is the treasure of those who are around you, those that love you. This treasure is the most precious thing above all. Don't underestimate the power of love and family. To the family who sees this note, I hope this makes your day. Look in the back of the caverns near the old, Old County Road and the corner of the Duke farm. You'll find something special in there."

Balladeer: Now ain't that true? Just makes ya all warm and fuzzy inside. Well Bo and Luke went to that cave which was on the edge of their property. They knew 'bout it and played in there as kids but never ventured ta the very back of the dark tunnel in back. When they came out of that there cave a few minutes later, they had a small sack of gold nuggets, and another little note in their hands.

Bo: "I love ya kids, Jerimiah Duke." Wow Luke, our great great granddaddy Duke left this for us. Lets go share the happy news with Uncle Jesse, I'm sure he'd love ta see this.

Luke: Alright cousin, we will. Bo…

Bo: Yeah?

Luke: we just found that second part of the great Treasure of Hazzard.

Bo: Yeah we did, it just took us a trip ta heck and back again ta do it.

Luke: _He laughs. _Yes it did.

_Luke places his arm around Bo's shoulder and they walk towards the farmhouse with big smiles on their faces._

Balladeer: Aww, doncha just love happy endings?

The End.

----------------------------------

**Y'all know what to do. Press that little square button and review.**


End file.
